


Elevator Number Three

by grayskiesatdawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, One Shot, Quickies, Smut, Smutlet, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayskiesatdawn/pseuds/grayskiesatdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when vampires get stuck in an elevator? Have sex, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Number Three

Elevator Number Three

 

The stark white hallway was as quiet as a hospital could get, when Dr. Carlisle Cullen glided toward the elevator, his footfalls nearly inaudible. Years of practice made him remember to make some sound as he walked, scuffing the heels of his shoes against the floor every so often. The hush of the hospital around him was never that silent to his ears; he could hear every monitor beep, every breath, every heart beat. Everything was perfectly audible to him.

He knew the stairs were much faster for him than the rickety elevators, but he needed to keep up the charade of being a weary doctor at the end of his shift. He just finished his last round on the fourth floor, the top floor in tiny Forks Community General, and was on his way down to his office on the first floor to gather his things. It was his habit, his ritual. Humans were creatures of habit, and he couldn't have his co-workers notice just how very different he really was from them.

Punching the down button on the wall firmly, he waited while one of three elevators was summoned. Unlike most hospitals, Forks kept the patient transport elevator beside the public use ones. However, that one needed a special key to operate it, so he rarely used it unless he was accompanying a patient.

As he listened to one approaching elevator wheeze and creak up to the top floor, he couldn't help but wonder why anybody in this hospital bothered using them at all. They just sounded horrendously unsafe and most humans avoided such hazards.

The fear of being stuck in an elevator didn't bother him. He had gotten stuck in several, always figuring his way out to safety in minutes. Though there was one time he wasn't in any particular hurry.

He smiled at that wonderful memory as the door to elevator number three chimed open. Just his luck, the elevator he had been stuck in with Esme in Bangor's Good Shepard Hospital had been elevator number three too. He stepped in the elevator and sighed, thinking back to that drizzly afternoon in August 1969. Esme had stopped by to bring him 'lunch' and they both got stuck in the elevator on the way up to his office. One of his best memories of their time together, aside from their first time as husband and wife. He replayed the memory in his mind like a treasured home video.

“Oh dear, this isn't good.” Esme's beautiful face was deeply concerned, and the panic in her voice was apparent as the elevator ground to an unnatural stop. Though she was in no danger, she wasn't fond of small enclosed spaces. A fear she still had, left over from her human days. “What should we do now?”

“Well, I think we're between floors. There's a door at the top we can get out of and climb the cables up to the next floor, where we can pry the doors open. It would be easy, really, but since we can do it in less than ten minutes, everyone would be suspicious. I have done it before. It's been years, though.”

“You're so good in emergencies, Carlisle. What would I do without you?” She smiled weakly, still on edge about being trapped.

“It took me nearly three hundred years to learn the many benefits of being a vampire.” He gestured toward the basket on the floor in effort to distract her from the situation. “So, what did my lovely wife bring me for lunch?” He knew very well the basket was packed with empty containers. It was all part of the ruse to make them seem like a normal husband and wife.

Esme's light laugh echoed slightly in the elevator. “Actually, I made food today. I thought it would be nice to share some 'extra' with the nurses on your floor. There's lemonade, pasta salad, and a bunch of different kinds of cookies.” She sighed and slid to the floor; Carlisle mirrored her movements and reached out to hold her close. She leaned firmly against his shoulder.

“That's wonderful, Esme.” He whispered into her soft toffee colored hair, taking in her honey and vanilla scent. “Your hospitality is unrivaled. It must be quiet taxing, being the perfect suburban housewife.”

She chuckled lightly, a high tinkling sound, like ice-covered tree branches as the wind blew through them. “You have no idea. I do everything right, am the envy of the neighborhood, all without trying very hard. I'm ready for a challenge.”

“A brood of teenaged vampires isn't enough?”

“Enough that I'm glad they aren't human. You'd go broke trying to feed Emmett.”

“Very true. So what do you want to do? I'm happy with whatever makes you happy.”

“I've always wanted to study design and architecture. I have a knack for interior design and art. Nothing would please me more than to design a house from the outside in. A house just for us, our family. Do you think I'd fit in with the college set? I don't look too old to be in college, do I?”

Carlisle swept his eyes appreciatively over his wife's exquisite form. Hippie fashions looked very appealing on her. Her gauzy peasant blouse hung enticingly off her shoulders. That shade of turquoise looked stunning against her pearl colored skin. A cream colored circle skirt flowed to her knees, revealing delicately sculpted legs. Turquoise espadrilles flattered her small feet and slim ankles; their laces winding seductively up her calves.

“I don't think anyone would notice how old or young you are. Just how exceptionally beautiful you are.” His voice had grown slightly husky as he bent his head to kiss her lips. He drew in a sharp breath as he pulled away. Venom filled his mouth, and instinctively he loosened his tie. It was rare for him to be truly alone with Esme, with so many other vampires living in the same house, aside from their hunting trips.

“Is there something I can help you with, Dr. Cullen?” Her low and throaty voice ignited Carlisle body into flames of passion.

 _Great God in Heaven, did she know the things it did to him when she talked like that?_ That was the last coherent thought that ran through his head as instinct took over.

He pulled her closer, kissing her lips roughly, possessively. He worked his way down her neck at an impatience pace. She moaned deliciously against his face, driving him insane with desire. Carlisle drew her onto his lap in one quick fluid motion.

She gasped as she came in contact with his straining erection. His eyes flicked up to her elegant face. Esme's lips twisted into a wickedly seductive grin; her honey eyes darkened and were wide with delight. 

It was too much for Carlisle. He had to have her, here and now. And fast. He could make out the voices of the workmen debating the problem of the stuck elevator a floor above them.

With as much restraint as he could muster, Carlisle tugged that flimsy blouse off of his wife's gorgeous body. She would never forgive him if he ripped her shirt. His hands caressed her bare tits. He loved the fact that she didn't wear a bra. It might be fashion in today's world to go without one, but a vampire's tits defied gravity. He ran his lips across her nipples, enticing another moan from her lips. He nipped at each one lightly as his hands moved underneath her skirt and up her bare thighs straddling his lap.

His hands stopped as they met at her apex. He had expected his fingers to graze across cotton panties, but found nothing at his fingertips but the smooth lips of her pussy. He looked up into Esme's face and she flashed him another devilish grin. _Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Her lunch was a distraction to keep the nurses away from his office while they..._

“You little minx, you planned on taking me in my office didn't you?”

“Guilty, Dr. Cullen. I've missed my husband so I thought he needed a little distraction, a little attention.”

He nipped a nipple a little harder as punishment and rubbed her now swollen clit, releasing her heady aroma of arousal. He groaned and suckled harder.

She make a slight movement to rise from his lap to step out of her skirt. He shook his head and pulled her back to his eager lap.

“Leave it on. It's sexy like that.”

Esme simply nodded and pushed it up higher on her hips instead. Her hands pulled down the zipper of his suit pants and Carlisle lifted his hips, so she could push his pants down his thighs. Her delicate porcelain hand fondled his engorged cock and he moaned.

His hands replaced hers on his cock as he guided it into her soft wetness.

“Mmm, you feel so good. I've missed you too. I'll never let my job be more important than you.”

“Apology accepted. I need you so bad, it hurts. I want to ride your hard cock until I can't walk.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly lifted her hips, pulling his cock up with her slick pussy walls. She leaned forward and playfully bite his earlobe as she started to ride him in earnest now.

Carlisle buried his head between her firm tits and moaned with deep pleasure. The feel of he silky thighs on his was mind-numbingly good. His arms clutched at her back, restricting her movement somewhat, keeping her from drawing completely away from his starving cock.

“Faster. Ride me hard, love.”

“Anything you want. I want to feel you touch me. I can't get enough of you.”

He pulled one arm away from her back and did as he was told. Carlisle loved it when she bossed him around. He was putty in her hands. He furiously tormented her clit with his index finger. Esme moaned in response.

“Yeah, you know what I like.” Her head rolled back on her shoulders, pushing her tits further into Carlisle's face. Her fingers dug into the back of his neck as she gasped.

“Ohh, Christ! You going to come for me too?” Her breath came in harsh pants.

Her pulsating tunnel, gripping his cock tightly, drove him over the edge into the blinding white light of an orgasm. He felt his cock inside her, filling her with his essence. “Your wish is my command, darling.”

“Mmm.” Esme sighed contentedly and collapsed against his shoulder. “That was even more wonderful than I had planned.”

“I never knew I had such a naughty wife.” Carlisle's breath whispered against her ear and she shivered slightly. The voices of the workmen were getting louder, and they would soon be free of their temporary prison. Esme heard them as well and reluctantly parted from her husband's lap.

They quickly adjusted their clothing, except for Carlisle's tie hanging half undone around his neck. It gave the appearance that he had loosened it from being stuck in a hot elevator, not having passionate sex with his wife on the floor of an elevator.

“You can walk, right?”

“Barely. I can manage, though.” Esme swayed slightly, her legs a little weak.

Carlisle felt an uncharacteristic growl tear at his throat. He was disappointed. He would have loved to carry her down the hallway, into his office, and throw her down on his desk, ravaging her body with his again.

With in moments, the elevator lurched and started upwards to the next floor. The doors squeaked open to reveal a group of startled workmen.

“Gee, real sorry about that, Dr. Cullen. Didn't know anyone was stuck. Nobody called from the phone inside. Sorry too, ma'am.”

“That's quite all right, Jim. It was my lunch break anyway.” Carlisle took Esme's hand and they both walked out the elevator.

As they walked away, they could hear bits of the workmen's conversation.

“Sure. Lunch break my ass. Only one thing I could think of in an elevator with the likes of that, and it sure as hell ain't food. Ain't that right, Bob.”

“Damn straight, Jim. I'd pound the hell out of her and then some.”

“In your dreams.”

Carlisle and Esme snickered. He could feel the flames of lust threatening him again. He squeezed Esme's hand tighter. She seemed to understand and started to walk faster.

She dropped the basket of food off at the nurses' station, while Carlisle waited at his office door for her. Esme hurriedly explained about the food and rushed to the office. Carlisle pulled her inside and tried hard not to slam the door behind them.

He picked her up and spread her out on his desk, paper weights and folders falling to the floor. He pulled of her clothes as she unbuttoned his shirt. He may not have carried her down the hall in his arms, but he was going to have his way with her on his desk. Now.

“Dr. Cullen?”

The uncertain voice snapped him out of his vivid daydream. The elevator door was starting to slide shut. Carlisle put his hand out to stop the door. He could see Janice, the receptionist, standing halfway between her desk and the elevator, deep concern written on her face.

“ Dr. Cullen, are you alright?”

He stepped out and gave lovely Janice his best interpretation of a weary smile. “It's been a long day. I must have been day dreaming.”

Janice's dark eyebrows furrowed together, in suspicion, like she wasn't sure that was exactly the truth. “Must have been some day dream. I could have sworn the door to that elevator opened and shut at least twice.” Her eyebrows returned to their normal position and she smile sympathetically. “You really do work much to hard. You're the hardest working doctor I've seen here. I don't know how your wife puts up with such long hours. You're sure your okay, then? I'm mean your not going to fall asleep at the wheel are you?”

“Really. I'm okay. I'll grab a cup of coffee, just in case. I'm taking my paperwork home with me and I just need to grab my briefcase and coat. I promise you won't find me passed out behind my desk tomorrow morning.” She could only guess at how good his daydream really had been and what he had to do for his wife as penance for long work days.

Satisfied with his answer, Janice nodded, and with a quick toss of her curly hair, returned to her post at the welcome desk. Carlisle hurried to his office, not because he wanted to get home and rest, like he told Janice. He needed Esme. Thinking about her in the elevator stirred the fire within him.

He dashed into his office, snatched up his personal items and stowed his paperwork. He could finish it tomorrow morning, in the blink of an eye. At the last minute, he took up the never used travel mug and rushed out the door.

Carlisle waved a friendly goodbye to Janice, hoping she wouldn't stop and question him. To his immense relief, she didn't. As soon as he was out of human sight, he sped to his car, started the engine, and shot out of the parking lot.

Normally, he never drove much over the speed limit; he left that to the 'kids'. Today was an entirely different story. Carlisle sincerely hoped his daughter-in-law -to-be's father wouldn't pull him over for his unusual behavior. Though part of him didn't give a damn if he got a speeding ticket. If they could only fathom how insanely good sex with his wife was, maybe they would understand his behavior. But no human could understand how different sex between two vampires was, versus sex between two humans. It was like night and day. He stepped hard on the accelerator and the engine purred louder in response.

He must have broke land speed records on his way home, but he didn't care. The car parked in the garage, he made his way to Esme's little office. He stood behind Esme, who was working at her drafting table, and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning his head down close to her ear, he whispered into it.

“I was thinking about you at work today.”

“Mmm, you were? What about me?” Her voice was low and throaty, the way he like it.

“Getting stuck with you in elevator number three.”

“Oh, back in Bangor, in '69.”

“Precisely, my love.” He nibbled her earlobe and worked slow, savoring kisses down Esme's delicate neck.

She sighed. “And what should we do about your little daydream and the fact that you have been working late all week?” She turned in her chair to face him, eyebrows raised in a quizzical manner.

Carlisle pulled away from her slightly, so he could get a good look at her perfect body. “What do you think?”

Esme practically leapt into his arms, twining her legs around Carlisle's trim waist and her arms around his neck. He growled, low and smoldering with desire, and claimed her lips in his.

Somewhere in the house, two identical horrified groans went out. Carlisle chuckled softly against his wife's lips. He thanked God, or whomever was responsible for his vampire mind, that he had not inherited those special gifts that Edward and Alice received. Well, he had to endure their romantic goings on before, or at least Alice's, so it was payback time. And as humans say: paybacks are a bitch.

He returned his lips to Esme's and carried her to the door. They went up the stairs, not caring at the moment who saw them, and went to the privacy of their room. Tonight, he wanted to take his time with his wife. Carlisle Cullen kicked the door shut behind them and laid his wife down across the bed.

Tonight, they had all the time in the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first venture into writing Twi smut and dates from three years ago. It still can be found on Twilighted as well.


End file.
